


No One Will Ever Know

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick breaks a heart, but he doesn't know how badly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Ever Know

When Nick called, I was surprised because he only calls on certain days of the week. When he missed calling me last week, I didn't think too much of it because he sometimes gets caught up on a case, and doesn't have time. Not a big deal because what we have sort of defies the rules of a conventional relationship. When I first met Nick, he was new to Vegas, and he used to come in the store where I work to get gas, cigarettes and other stuff on his way to and from work. He stopped coming around so much when he quit smoking, and his visits to the store got even more rare when we started sleeping together.

We decided to keep that fact to ourselves because Nick wasn't out just yet. I was cool with because I didn't want a bunch of people knowing all my business. As time went on, we settled into something of a routine. He would call when he had some time off, and we would either go to Lake Mead, or have a bite to eat at some out-of-the-way place, and sometimes we would go to a movie. I even met a couple of his co-workers once. A guy named Greg, and a guy named Warrick. Nick introduced me as a friend of his cousin from Texas.

I heard Nick pull up in my drive and waited for him to ring the doorbell. I answered the door, and immediately knew something was wrong.....  
“Hey, Nick...what's going on?”  
“I don't have a lot of time, Danny, but I really need to talk to you.....”  
“Okay, what's on your mind?”  
“Danny, I know I haven't been around much lately, and I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot going on, and I know I've been neglecting you.....”  
“Nick, I wasn't too worried. I know you get caught up with work sometimes, and it's hard to get away.”  
“That's true.....”  
“And besides, I know you'll come around or call eventually....”  
When I said that, Nick sort of looked away, and I got that “gut feeling” that this went deeper than him wanting to apologize. See, Nick doesn't know that I've fallen in love with him. I know that my feelings for him are much stronger than his feelings for me, but I've never told him because I didn't want to screw up what we had.

“Danny, there's no easy way to say what I need to say, but before I tell you, I want you to know that.....”  
“Nick, I think I know where this is going, so let me put you out of your misery. You've come here to tell me that it's over, right?”  
Nick looked away, and he began to blush furiously. I knew I was on the right track!  
“Well, yeah.....”  
“Is it someone I know?”  
“Yes....It's someone at work.....”  
“Do you love him?”  
“More than I can say.....He's funny, and witty, and really sweet.”  
“So he's everything I'm not, huh?”  
“Danny....”  
“I'm kidding, Nick.....so, who is he?”  
“It's Greg.....”

Somehow I knew that. Greg Sanders just seemed to be the logical choice. I knew I needed to get this over with because I knew the tears were coming, and I didn't want Nick to see me cry.....

“Nick, listen to me....Yes, I'm hurt, and I will get over it eventually. I'll not say a word to anyone about us ever being together. If any of my friends ask, I'll tell them that we ended it because we grew apart, and that way, no one will ever know what went on. That way, you can rest assured that if I happen to run into the two of you somewhere, I won't be ugly or spiteful to either of you.....”

Nick looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language. He asked if I would be okay, and I told him I'd be fine. Then I told him that he'd better go so he wouldn't be late. I walked him to the door, and he turned, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out of my life. I remember thinking that I hadn't told Nick the truth about how I really felt. I didn't tell him because it wouldn't be fair to either of us because I knew he would never feel the same way about me.

As I watched Nick drive away I was thinking that no one would ever know that I ever loved Nick, and that no one would ever know the complete truth but me.

END


End file.
